The field of computer network security has become increasingly important and complicated in today's society. Computer network environments are configured for virtually every enterprise or organization, typically with multiple interconnected computers (e.g., end user computers, laptops, servers, printing devices, etc.). In many such enterprises, Information Technology (IT) administrators may be tasked with maintenance and control of the network environment, including executable software files (e.g., web application files) on hosts, servers, and other network computers. As the number of executable software files in a network environment increases, the ability to control, maintain, and remediate these files efficiently can become more difficult.
Moreover, hackers are targeting computer networks and users' sensitive information through mobile devices. Hackers' appetites for the mobile channel are rising, with one third of smartphone users now accessing the Internet from their mobile devices. Mobile devices are among the fastest growing consumer technology, and a variety of mobile applications are popular in the mobile channel. As mobile devices have grown in popularity, so have hackers' interests in these devices. Mobile malware, for example, is on the rise, as attackers target mobile phones. Yet, the balance of innovation versus security in the mobile space is being challenged by the industry's desire to attract more developers. Providing open access to application development can drive developer attention and open the door for technology abuse at the same time. Competition among mobile platforms is high, putting pressure on shorting content approval cycles and simplifying pre-launch security checks to boost developer time-to-market. The trend of mobile user concentration, opening device platforms and shortened security procedures raises security threats to computer networks and users' privacy from vulnerabilities in mobile devices.